A New Life
by Rasean
Summary: Harry moves to Mystic Falls to get away from the craziness of the wizarding world, and find some well-deserved peace. While there he meets Klaus who finds him intriguing and vows to make Harry his. How will harry react to this? Pairings will be Harry/Klaus Stefan/Elena Tyler/Jeremy Elijah/Damon Matt/?Rebekah/? Kol/? With strong Tyler/Caroline friendship now beta'd
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter Or the Vampire Diaries

This is my first Story/Crossover so please let me know if it's good and I should continue

Harry Potter saviour of the Wizarding World was at the end of his rope. In the two years since the end of the world it seemed marriage proposals have been flying in every single day. Despite Harry's public coming out, parents merely changed from their daughters to their sons. It had become tiresome. If it were just that Harry could deal, but the icing on the cake had been the exile form the Weasley family, Ginny accused him of leading her on, even though he broke up with her long before Harry himself realized he was gay. The rest of the family sided with Ginny, and Hermione, being Ron's wife followed suit. Everyone seemed to have their own agenda, not caring much of Harry's wishes or feelings. Quite honestly the whole thing seemed very unfair. Harry found himself missing his surrogate family, more than he expected and hoped that they would eventually come around. At least he still had Fred and George, who surprisingly turned out to be the most level headed out of the whole bunch. Missing his family and friends he quickly came to the conclusion that perhaps a change of scenery would be best.

He went to Gringott's to see his account manager. He walked into the bank stood in line for the next available teller and asked to see the Potter account manager he was directed to Griphook's office.

"Griphook how are you?"

The goblin looked up surprised Harry remembered him.

"I'm good Mr. Potter how are you?"

"As good as can be but I came to ask if I had any properties over in America. I have decided to get away from the fame and all."

Griphook looked in his desk pulled out two folders opened them and said

"You have two properties in America one in San Francisco and the other in Virginia which would you like?"

Harry arched an eyebrow before asking

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Well the one in San Francisco is a two bedroom house with the bare essentials no other furniture and no electrical outputs so anytime you attempt to use magic the appliances that use electricity may stop working. We can get it updated to use electricity but it may take quite a few months. It is also located in a rather large city."

Griphook paused to pass Harry a folder.

"And the other?" he asked.

"The other is in a smaller town rather like our Godric's Hollow every room is furnished and it has been updated to use electricity so the use of magic doesn't fry the appliances and five bedrooms."

Griphook said passing the other folder to Harry as well.

"Well I like the sound of the one in Virginia but if you wouldn't mind could you get someone to update the other house as well just in case I want to go look around the other city as well. Thank you."

"It is no problem Mr. Potter."

Dear Ron, Hermione, Ginny,

I know we haven't gotten on as well in these last few years, but I just need some time, to get away from the fame, and judgment of all of it. I'll write after I get settled, but I hope that you will have a great life here. I'm not sure if I will be coming back. Maybe a big change is just what I need.

Best of luck,

Harry Potter

Harry closed the scrolls and set them aside to be sent in the morning.

"Well, Hedwig tomorrow's a new adventure," Harry said softly stroking her feathers lightly, I'm sure it will be fine."

Hedwig only replied with a soft hoot as Harry lay down for his final night in Godric's Hollow.

Harry woke early from a fitful sleep. Dreams filled with washed up memories of his friends and the war kept him from getting a rest in. Harry tied the letters to Hedwig's leg and gave her directions on how to find him later.

It was only a short bus ride to the airport, but the anticipation made it seem longer. A blast of cool air hit him as he went through the sliding door startling him out of his reverie. The check in process went smoothly, as did the 9 hour flight next thing he knew he was standing outside a blue Victorian style house with white trimmings,

"So this is Mystic Falls," Harry muttered to himself taking it all in.

The landscaping around the house was gorgeous, cherry blossom, and apple trees dotted the neatly manicured yard and a large wrap around driveway. Flowers seemed to be competing with which could become the brightest and prettiest.

Slowly Harry opened the expensive oak door and dropped his bags in the front hallway. For a house that had been empty for nearly two hundred year the furniture was more modern than expected. Harry slowly explored the house discovering a beautiful kitchen on the first floor, a comfortable looking living room with red oak furniture and a near empty bookcase. Off to the side of the living room is a dining room with a gorgeous red oak table. Harry couldn't help noticing a pattern with natural wood furnishings all around him; it was warm and inviting. A double staircase lead to the second floor which had five bedrooms two bathrooms, all filled with poster beds complete with red oak touches here and there.

'_Beautiful_' Harry thought to himself, which was immediately interrupted by a ravenous growl from his stomach. '_Guess I'll have to put that kitchen to work._' A short nap followed his meal, discovering that what he'd heard of jet lag was definitely true. Feeling antsy Harry decided to go explore the town a little, and leave school registration for tomorrow when he was feeling more rested.

Harry lost in thought, wondered down the streets of Mystic Falls. It turned out staring at the architecture of buildings while walking keeps one from being able to see where they are going. Harry found this out as he almost ploughed over two women causing them to drop all their belongings.

"Crap!" Harry said as he bent down to pick up the items, "I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, and well I was but not really in front of me."

One of the women, who had bright blonde hair, laughed

"No, no we were talking and not paying attention either."

The other woman who had dark brown hair eyed him up and down before asking

"Are you new around here? I have lived here my whole life and I'm pretty sure I've never seen you."

She had brown eyes; her hair was reached her shoulders

"You know it is possible that you don't know everyone." the other girl replied before Harry could answer.

The brunette thought for a moment before shaking her head,

"No way, that's not possible. I'm Elena by the way." she smiled at Harry extending her hand.

Harry stared at the two before shaking her hand,

"Harry. Yea I actually just got here today, doing the whole tourist thing, looking for a car trying not to get lost, you know?"

Elena shifted her weight from her left to her right, she really was a petite girl, but at 5'7" it seemed her legs went on forever. Harry shook his head a little before eyeing the blonde beside her. They were very nearly the same height; in fact they looked very similar apart from the striking difference in colouring.

The blonde spoke up, blue eyes shining, and extending her hand,

"I'm Caroline, are you from England, your accent is really nice."

Harry couldn't help but notice a small tingle in his fingertips as their hands released; he wasn't sure what it was but he could tell something was different about these two. They didn't seem particularly offensive, but they didn't seem human either.

"Thank you, I am from Britain, here to go to school. Hey you wouldn't happen to know where the high school is would you? I have to register tomorrow and it would be nice to have some idea of where I'm going."

Harry did need to know this but he was much more interested in spending more time with these girls so he could figure out where they were. They could be dangerous; he couldn't forget to be safe

"Oh yea," Caroline answered with a smile, "We could show you now if you like?"

"Sounds great! Thank you so much," Harry couldn't help but return her big smile.

After a short tour around the school and adjacent parking lot, the girls took Harry to a near-by restaurant called 'The Grill.' Just as they sat a waiter greeted them,

"Hey Elena, Caroline what can I get you?"

"Hey Matt can I get a burger, fries and a coke?" Elena asked. Caroline and Harry ordered the same, and Matt jotted down their orders. Just as they received their drinks, a girl with dark skin came up to the table, and Elena offered up her chair.

"Harry this is Bonnie, Bonnie this is Harry he just moved here so were doing the welcome committee." Harry could tell right away she was a witch. Bonnie had striking brown eyes, chest length black hair, and a slightly more curved figure than Elena and Caroline.

"Hello," Harry said with a smile, "Do you go to Mystic falls High too?"

"Yes I'm a senior." Bonnie replied.

Harry began to ask the other two girls what year they were in but they answered before he could shape the first word.

"Were Seniors," they chimed together, "What about you?"

"I have two more years left before I graduate." Harry said.

"Is it just me," Harry began, "or does it seem like this town has a creepy vibe?"

The girls glanced at each other before Bonnie answered the question "No it's this place it has had its share of problems and things."

Bonnie ordered her meal and the group ate and shared stories about where they grew up and some of their favourite memories. Harry asked plenty of questions about his new school and before long it was time to part. Besides Harry still needed to unpack.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

Harry walked back to the car lot he was shown earlier bought a blue Phantom Drop-head Coupe and drove back to his house finished unpacking his stuff and sat down to write his letters.

Dear Hermione, Ron and Ginny,

I told you in the last letter I would send one when I got settled in and I am but I think this will be the last letter I write. So I'm sorry if my being gay was an inconvenience to you. I know I apologized before and it came to nothing so I won't again and I'll move on.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

He sent the letter off with Hedwig and went to clean the parts that looked to be a bit dusty when he got an idea.

"Dobby, Winky." they popped in, in front of him Dobby hugged him and asked

"Master Harry called."

"Yes Dobby Winky how would the two of you like to become my house elves?" Harry asked.

"Dobby would like that very much." Winky looked to be in shock and was nodding.

Harry smiled and sheepishly said, "I'm not entirely sure how this is done."

"Master Harry Potter sir just puts his hand on our heads and asks us ifs we's wants to bonds with him we's says yes and we's done."

Harry did as he was told asked

"Do you Dobby and Winky want to become my house elves?" Both Dobby and Winky said

"Yes."

A bright orange light flashed and the house shook. When everything was still Harry saw that Dobby and Winky had grown a few feet they now reached his elbow. They were dressed in a uniform with a mixture of the Potter and Black house colours. The uniform was a red button down shirt with black buttons and embroidery on the sleeves, and a pair of gold pants with white piping down the legs in the case of Dobby, and a black button down shirt with red buttons and embroidery on the sleeves and, a white skirt with gold piping down the legs in the case of Winky. They got everything unpacked and cleaned and Harry decided to go to sleep.

Harry woke up the next day got dressed and drove to the school. He pulled up in the parking lot and got out. He walked past all the kids playing and talking to their friends into the front of the school. He asked for directions from the nearest student and walked into the office. There was an older lady behind the desk at a computer typing.

"Hello I'm Harry potter and I'm looking to enrol here." He said to the lady he assumed was the secretary.

"Oh. Hello dear. I'm Mrs. Jackson the secretary. Shouldn't your parents have enrolled your?" the secretary said kindly.

"They died when I was younger and I was emancipated a few months ago." Harry replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. If you'll fill out these papers we should have you enrolled by the end of the week. In the meantime how about you fill out the class list you want." She replied handing him papers.

He did and walked back to her. She put his name and the classes he chose for his electives and gave him a schedule for him to have his teachers sign and bring back at the end of the day. As he was about to leave a boy with a hoodie pulled up over his head walked in.

"Mrs. Jackson I was told by Mr. Saltzman that I was to report here first thing." He said.

"Oh yes. Mr. Gilbert. You were supposed to serve a detention yesterday but Mrs. Johnson put that you were actually not there. I understand that you have had a bad summer but please can we not have a repeat of last year."

She told him.

He shrugged and said "Well I can't make any promises. But I'll try. I'll be in detention tonight."

"Well while I have you here I would like to ask that you show our new student Mr. Potter around. Thank you." She said not waiting for an answer.

The boy nodded and said.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert." He held a hand out.

"Harry Potter." Harry said taking Jeremy's outstretched hand.

Jeremy showed him around the school and introduced him to some of the classes as they were walking they heard.

"Hey Jer. wait up." Harry turned to see and tanned boy fast walking up the hallway. He walked forward, grabbed Jeremy and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you." He said once Jeremy pulled back from him for air.

Jeremy smiled and said

"Harry this is Tyler Lockwood my boyfriend. Tyler this is Harry he's new."

Harry looked at the boy in front of him and saw he was 5'9 and had short spiked black hair. He held out his hand and shook Tyler's which made his magic sense tingle. '_What is wrong with my magic?_' he thought to himself.

"Yea, I overheard Matt and Elena talking about him. So how are you enjoying our cozy little town?" Tyler asked Harry.

"Everyone here have been pretty nice and I haven't met a single arsehole so that seems encouraging." Harry replied shrugging.

"So you haven't met Damon Salvatore yet?" Tyler asked. Harry shook his head shrugging.

"Well he should be making an appearance soon."

"So do all the guys here just walk up and kiss their significant others in the hallway?" Harry asked.

Tyler looked at Jeremy and shrugged

"It seems like people don't really care one way or another about who dates who. They are more worried about all the animal attacks that happen around here."

When Tyler said 'animal attacks' he and Jeremy shared a look that let Harry know there was more to the story then Tyler was letting on.

Jeremy showed Harry around school and introduced him to some of his friends. By the end of the day Harry noticed that Elena was missing and from the time Jeremy walked into the office so was Mr. Saltzman since Harry had his class after lunch. And he heard the kids talking about how they had a substitute.

"I wish my old school was as open-minded and accepting as this one." Harry said as they left school for the day.

Harry hopped into his car and drove home to do his homework and get some more setting up done in his house done.

A/N: this chapter is short because in the next chapter I'm going to be bringing Stefan and Klaus back to the falls

I'm not sure what grade Jeremy is in in season three but I'm making him the same grade as Harry is in.

I just want to thank all those who followed and favorite and reviewed my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I don't own Harry potter or The Vampire Diaries

Harry spent the next day getting familiarized with the history of Mystic Falls. He had been looking for Jeremy all day but no one knew where he was. After Harry had eaten lunch and was about to get some sleep Jeremy called and asked him to come hang at his house later on.

Harry was hanging out at the Gilbert house with Jeremy doing homework, when his magic flared. He looked to the right and left and saw no one. He stood up and asked.

"Jeremy I have to go check something out want to come with?"

Jeremy shrugged and replied "Sure why not."

They left the house and started walking down the street Harry following an urge that he needed to be somewhere. He and Jeremy walked past the school when he stopped. He turned and looked at the school the urge up to the doors of the school.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not sure I just feel like I should be here for some reason." Harry replied.

"Well the school is closed so no one should be here right now." Jeremy replied.

"Are you sure that no one is in there?" Harry asked.

"Pretty sure. We can look if you want." Jeremy said.

Harry nodded and they walked up to the school and found the doors unlocked. They walked in just in time to see Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and three people Harry hadn't seen yet leaving the gym.

"There it's one of those three." Harry said pointing at them.

Jeremy said, "Well there's Stefan the one who looks like he doesn't care about anything. Then Klaus is the next guy and I don't know who the girl is."

"Do you know anything about the two guys? I'm not worried about the girl since I'm gay, but the guys I don't want to be taking them from someone." Harry replied.

"Well I know Stefan is -or at least was- in love with my sister. Then Klaus was this psycho vampire bent on becoming a hybrid and he used a werewolf -one of Tyler's mentors- named Jules, a newly turned vampire named Jenna -who was also my aunt-, then finally Elena who is the doppelganger in a spell that would break the hybrid curse. After that a werewolf bit Damon and the only way for him to get better was for Stefan to get some of Klaus' blood and the only way for Stefan to get it was to leave with Klaus which is why he wasn't here when you moved here." Jeremy said.

"So what does that make everyone else? I know Bonnie is a witch, you just told me about Elena and Tyler, and since I felt something about Caroline I know she is not human. I'm sure Stefan is also supernatural." Harry said.

"Yea he is. Stefan, Caroline, Damon and Elena's ancestor Katherine are all vampires. I'm not sure about the blonde girl with Stefan and Klaus." Jeremy replied.

"I have a name you know." The blonde told them when she got within their hearing distance. Harry noticed that the girl had a slight accent it sounded English but he wasn't sure.

"Yea well since I don't it or you I'm not sure what to call you." Jeremy replied.

"My name is Rebekah." She replied.

"So why are you with Klaus and Stefan." Jeremy asked.

"Klaus un-daggered me when he and Stefan were in Chicago." She replied.

"I'm sorry un-daggered not up on the lingo here since I've only been here for about a week is this supposed to mean something." Harry asked.

Jeremy shrugged and was about to answer when a voice said, "What she means is that I have given her another chance to prove she will not abandon me like all the rest of my family have."

"He means that we will choose him over all others even those we might come to love." Rebekah said.

Harry looked at Klaus and realized that he was getting the pull from him. Harry walked forward and looked at Klaus. He then cast a privacy spell and said, "I know you feel the pull as well but I will not be with someone who uses people to get what he wants. I don't like what I heard from Jeremy and I definitely don't like what I think you have been up to tonight."

"Who are you to think you can tell me what to do. I am an original vampire the very first hybrid you are but a mere human you cannot even imagine the things I can do."

"I am Harold James Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Master of Death, the only one who you will listen to and I can undo anything you think you can do."

He took the spell down, looked at Stefan and said

"Tell me what happened here tonight."

"No Stefan don't." Klaus said smiling trying to prove to Harry he was stronger than Harry.

As Stefan talked Klaus lost his smile and grew angrier as the nights events were laid bare in front of everyone and as he and those around him realized that this human was indeed more powerful than he was when it came to matters of the mind.

Harry nodded when Stefan was finished speaking looked at him and said

"Turn your emotions back on."

He watched as Stefan did and knew they had come back when Stefan went to Elena and apologized. Then he looked at Klaus and put the privacy spell back up and said,

"Now then as I told you earlier there is nothing you can do that I can't undo."

"How is this possible?" Klaus asked outraged.

"I told you I am the Master of Death just because you are alive now don't mean you aren't dead. Every vampire has to die in order to come back to life correct?" Harry asked. Klaus nodded "So that means you are under my domain."

"So why do I feel this pull towards you? I feel as though I want you to be mine forever." Klaus asked deciding to ignore the fact that this teen in had made him look weak in front of his sister and the others.

Harry shrugged and said

"When the time comes you will know but why not pay attention to what I said first? I will not be courted or even date you until I have your word that you will stop using people like they are pieces of chess."

Klaus nodded and Harry let the spell go again. Then he walked back to Jeremy and said, "Let's go we still have some work left to do."

They spent a couple days after that just doing homework, hanging out and having fun. A few days after the school incident Bonnie got ghosts to show up and sent away before Harry had gotten to interact with any. They were still trying to keep him out of as much stuff as possible. Harry found out that Rebekah and Klaus' dad was trying to kill them and decided to help protect them until the end of the day about a week later when everyone had gathered at the school because Rebekah had gotten a call saying Klaus was coming back to town and he wanted them to meet him there.

Harry and everyone was supposed to go to the homecoming dance but when they got to the school the found out it had been cancelled. "Come on you guys let's just go eat." Jeremy nodded and along with the other they left the school as they were leaving Harry saw a girl with blonde hair smiling at him, there was also two girls with dark brown hair he stopped Jeremy and asked, "Do you see them or is it just me?"

Jeremy followed his line of sight and said, "I recognized the brunette's their names are Anna and Vicki and they are my dead ex-girlfriends. But the blonde I don't know."

"Her name is Lexi. She is my dead best-friend." Stefan said from behind them making Jeremy jump.

"Dude I have asked you to stop doing that." Jeremy said through gritted teeth.

"Well can someone tell me how we all can see them if they are supposed to be dead?" Harry asked.

"I am here because I am always going to watch out for my friend Stefan." Lexi said.

"We have been with Jeremy since we died. He has been able to see and hear us for a while." Anna said.

"Well from what I know about ghosts they are only able to stay here if they have unfinished business or can't move to the other side-" whatever he was going to say was cut off by Tyler and Bonnie's loud exclamations of "Uncle Mason" and "Grams" respectively.

Harry looked back and saw that Bonnie was hugging a woman he assumed was her grandmother.

"Okay so I need all ghosts to come here please." Harry said loud enough for them to hear.

Harry, Jeremy and the others walked over towards the Bonnie and the rest of their friends.

"Now could someone please tell me why all of you have become visible and how many others there are? Also may I know your names?" Harry asked them.

The woman Bonnie hugged smiled and said, "There is a witch the Original witch as she has been called by the rest of us. She is looking to undo the evil she did by getting rid of their bloodline the only problem is that there are vampires who have human mates and mates of other species. Some of these species will die without their mates and to take the mate away will kill them. If there is one thing we stand for as witches it is the balance of nature and to kill the vampires now would go against everything we stand for. Also my name is Shelia Bennett."

"We are the cavalry for right now. As Tyler said my name is Mason Lockwood. There will be others who will come later but as of right now we are the ones who will be here to help prevent the massacre of the vampires."

Lexi looked at Harry and said "your parents will be here later but for right now they are kind of stuck on the European continent along with others that will be coming over. Though you don't have to worry about that mess of a man you dealt with he will stay dead."

Harry smiled at that news. But it was soon wiped off his face when he heard

"We were able to get away a lot sooner than we had originally thought. Hey pup did you miss me?"

Harry turned and saw Sirius standing a few feet away from his parents smiling.

"Oh god, help me-" Harry began but James cut him off saying

"You would think he would be glad to see his parents."

"I would be if you hadn't come when I had just become acquainted with the person with whom I will have to share a significant part of my life with." Harry replied.

Lily smiled and said "Ah yes the original hybrid why not come out and introduce yourself Niklaus Mikaelson."

Everyone turned to look at the hybrid and saw he looked a mixture of embarrassed and anger at being called out. He stepped forward and said

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson third son of Mikael and Esther."

Harry looked at him and asked "if there are more then why are there only the two of you still standing here?"

"Remember when I said he expects us to choose him above all others? Well Finn chose to choose someone else; the first person he turned and Klaus daggered him. Kol was next he chose to go on his own see what else the world had to offer and Klaus daggered him. Then I chose Stefan and he daggered me. Finally Elijah was left I'm not sure what happened but I know Klaus has daggered him as well." Rebekah said.

"He chose the family over Klaus." Elena said.

Harry looked at Klaus and asked "So how did you go about tricking them into letting you do it, how did you trick them into letting you dagger them?"

"They promised to never turn their backs on me. They promised we would be together always and forever. They didn't fulfil their ends of the bargain. They left me and I allowed it the first time. When they came back I gave them the choice to make the promise again they did and then when they broke it a second time I daggered them." Klaus said.

A tree caught fire when lightning struck it "that's a lie. I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to tell me the reason you try so hard to make others stay with you when all you do is hurt them. You are just a scared little boy who will always have to make others be around him until you can accept that fact that the only way they will is if you show them why they should." The wind pick up as Harry screamed and he began floating off the ground.

"Well Lil's we know whose temper he got now." James told his wife.

Klaus walked toward Harry and said "you're right I want friendship, companionship, loyalty and everything else but I am not afraid to give it to others and if you want I will promise you that I will never turn my back on you." Klaus promised.

A/N: I realize this may seem a bit rushed but I needed to get some of the main characters out here and some will be staying even after the threat is dealt with you will have to decide I will be putting a poll up on my page and but I know that for sure that three people from The Vampire Diaries will be staying and two from Harry Potter. i'm putting a poll up for you guys to choose one of the people i'm keeping from each story


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter

Harry was walking down the street when he heard "so you're the new kid everyone has been talking about."

"I guess so I'm Harry Potter who are you?" Harry replied.

"Damon Salvatore at your service" Damon replied smirking.

"So you are the one everyone calls an arsehole." Harry replied and started walking away.

"I'm not an arsehole I just don't let anyone get in my way." Damon replied.

"Really is that what you call it? I don't agree. There is not letting anyone get in your way and then there is just plain being an arse all the time. I don't know you but from what I hear the second applies to you. I'll just keep my opinion to myself until we know each other more." Harry replied.

"So I hear you can command the dead and us vampires is that true?" Damon asked.

"If I wanted to then sure but I don't unless I feel I really need to like what I did with your brother and Tyler." Harry replied shrugging

"What did you do for Tyler?" Damon asked.

"I met him at the Gilbert's house and told him not to let Klaus control him. I basically undid the sire bond he had with Klaus." Harry replied.

"Well I'm sure little Gilbert was very happy about that." Damon replied. "What did you get in return?"

"Nothing I did it because he's my friends and friends do things like that for each other. Anyway where have you been? I have heard about you but I think this is the first time I met you. I've been here for about two months now." Harry asked.

"Whatever I disagree. I have been looking for Papa original as I like to call him." Damon replied.

"Did you take Stefan with you? Who is Papa original?" Harry asked.

"Yes I took him which is why he has been gone for a while as well. Papa original is Klaus' dad Mikael." Damon said shrugging.

"Ok well that explains why Elena has been moping around for a while. You are looking for Klaus' dad." Harry said.

"So he can kill Klaus. We have been trying to get that guy for a year now." Damon said.

Harry looked around and saw that they had made it to The Grill and said

"Well this has been fun but unless you can give me a really good reason why I shouldn't. I will kill this Mikael the moment he tries to kill Klaus. I have a date so I will see you later."

"Well I'll see you later and I will have more reasons than you can count when we meet again." Damon replied and walked away.

Harry walked in and sat across from Klaus. "Did you know that Damon has just spent the last couple months trying to find you father so they could send him to kill you."

Klaus looked up shocked and said "I can't be here when my father comes or else he will kill me and everyone I have turned into a vampire."

Harry nodded and said "I know which is why I told Damon the moment he tries to kill you I'll kill him."

Klaus looked at him smiled and said "thank you no one has ever done that for me."

"I think if you had given people the chance then they might have but you have this knack of making enemies within the first moments you meet them." Harry said.

"I know but every time I think I can finally be me something happens and I am shown I have to be this heartless, violent arse. I don't like that person but I can't see myself being like that with you." Klaus said.

"Well you don't have to be. I will tell you this once I will not be treated like you own me and I refuse to let you continue to treat the people who love in this town like you have been. If you have to tell them I am the reason you are making a complete turnaround then do so but you will not keep going this way." Harry told him.

"I promise I will try but Harry I can't just change overnight people will be very suspicious." Klaus said.

"I understand that but really you can back off some. Stop threatening to kill their family and friends. Stop trying to kill them." Harry replied.

Klaus was about to say something but was cut off by Matt showing up "Hey Harry what can I get you guys to eat?"

"Can I get some fries, a cheeseburger and a coke? Klaus will have the same. Thank you." Harry replied.

"I don't think I like you ordering for me." Klaus said.

"Well I doubt Matt wants to talk to you seeing as you killed his ex-girlfriends aunt and his best-friends mentor forcing his girlfriend to spend a lot of time around said friend. Then forced same friend to drink you blood and killed him then threatened to kill Elena, Tyler and Bonnie because you were feeling childish because you couldn't make your hybrids forcing him to kill himself when they couldn't get in touch with Jeremy." Harry pointed out.

"Would you think he might be a little more open to me if I say that I'm sorry?" Klaus asked.

"No but I think it might be a start." Harry replied.

"If I say I'm sorry why won't he be a bit more open to me?" Klaus asked.

"Humans aren't like other species. They don't let go as quickly as others since they live for a shorter amount of time." Harry replied shrugging.

"Harry I don't know how to make up for all the things I have done to others. I will start by telling Katarina that she is free to go and I won't try hunt for her or kill her any longer." Klaus told him.

Matt came back with their food and they started eating in silence. When they were done Klaus paid and they left.

Klaus walked Harry home.

"Harry why do you live here in an open field? If you need a place to live I have a mansion and room open."

Harry smiled and said "this is my house I live at 125 Martin Drive." As he said this the house became visible. "I have a spell on here that doesn't allow anyone who doesn't know where I live to see it. Also you have to be invited in every time you want to come in."

"Wow." Was all Klaus said.

Harry leaned forward at the same time as Klaus and their lips touched. Both felt a spark and when they pulled apart Klaus looked like he wanted to lean in again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said walking away before Klaus could pull him in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I don't own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries

A/N: I have a poll up for who will be kept from Vampire Diaries and Harry Potter and will have it up for the next week or two.

Harry was walking down the street when he felt the air rush by him. He looked up and saw Klaus standing in front of him and he looked angry.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I want to know what happened to my family." Klaus replied.

"How would I know? I don't even know who they are." Harry said.

"They were here in coffins and now they're gone." Klaus shouted.

"What does that have to do with me? Don't yell at me. I am not one of these people here who are too afraid of you killing their family or them to say anything to you." Harry replied walking around him only to stop at Klaus' next words.

"I'm sorry. I was just about to look for them to let them out but Stefan called me and told me he took them out of revenge." Klaus said looking down.

"I think you deserve some kind of punishment for all the things you have done to everyone here. You killed Elena and Jeremy's aunt, you made Bonnie bring Jeremy back to life, you are the reason Elena doesn't have her biological parents. I think losing your family for a bit equals out with all the family's you have ripped apart." Harry said walking away.

"I know I have done things wrong in the past but I want to make up for it. I want your help finding my family so I can make things right with them." Klaus asked moving in front of Harry.

"I understand that but this is one thing I can't help you with. I have to deal with my own family my mum and dad wants me to bring you over to meet them properly they say when you met by the school wasn't good enough but I can't in good conscious bring you to them especially with how my dad and Sirius treat people." Harry explained.

Klaus leaned down and kissed Harry and said "well l would love to meet them. You can bring them to my place if you like."

"Klaus why do you have Tyler following me? Actually how do you have Tyler following me?" Harry asked.

"I asked him to." Klaus shrugged.

"Klaus look I like you but if you keep this up I will refuse to allow you near me and then I will set my shield for a further reach so no matter whom it is no one can watch me" Harry said.

"Harry I'm sorry it's just that I don't want anything to happen to you." Klaus replied looking at Harry.

"I understand that but if you continue to have me watched and followed I'm going to start thinking that you don't trust me. Either that or you're doing something you don't want me to know about." Harry said.

"It's neither of those." Klaus replied.

"Then stop having people follow me. I don't like it and it makes me uncomfortable." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry love I'll get them to stop." Klaus replied.

"Now I think Stefan might come around if you talk to him without threatening the people he loves and himself." Harry told him.

"What happens if he doesn't? What will I do then?" Klaus asked.

"You will go talk to him. Ask him what it will take to get you family back and then you will give it to him. You have no one but yourself to blame about this situation." Harry told him.

"I understand that but what about when I pull their daggers out? Finn has been daggered for 900 years Kol for 700 Elijah for just under a year." Klaus replied.

"Klaus I can't pretend to know what's going to happen when you un-dagger them but I do know that the sooner you do it the better." Harry replied.

Just then Klaus' phone rang.

Harry could only hear Klaus' end of the conversation but it sounded like Klaus was talking about getting his family back.

"Let's go back to my house so you can tell me what all you've done and we can get a good plan of action for how you are going to make amends to those you have wronged and could possibly want to kill you. Plus we still have to deal with you father." Harry said when Klaus hung up.

"I would but Stefan wants to meet so we can make a deal. I promise to leave him and Damon and Elena alone and I get my coffins back." Klaus smiled.

"Ok so we go meet them and then go back to my place." Harry persisted.

"Fine, Love if it would make you feel better." Klaus replied.

They walked to The Grill where Stefan had told Klaus to meet him. They met up with Stefan and Klaus told Stefan he would stop threatening to kill everyone if Stefan gave him back his coffins and called off Mikael. Stefan made the deal but said it would be up to Damon to call off the hunter.

"I don't think that is going to happen." Harry said.

"Well maybe we can get him to do it if we tell him what you just told me." Stefan said looking at Klaus.

"Maybe only way to find out is if we talk to him." Klaus said looking at Harry.

"I agree." Harry said.

They finished eating and walked to the boarding house where Stefan thought Damon might be staying at the time. As Stefan walked in the house Harry saw movement and pulled Klaus back just in time to miss the stake that came flying out the house. He grabbed it, walked in and snarled

"Next time I see a stake pointed at Klaus I will end the person holding it."

Harry heard someone laughing "I would be a bit more scared if I thought you actually stood a chance of hurting me or anyone of us."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am called Mikael." The vampire replied.

Harry turned to the voice and said, "You must not have seen my power then."

He turned to Klaus and asked "shall I give him a taste?"

Klaus shrugged and said "I don't think he will believe you otherwise."

Harry nodded turned to the person speaking and said "you are to lay on the ground while I allow Klaus to stake you."

The vampire looked as if he wanted to disobey the order but complied anyways.

Klaus walked up to the man and smiled "I have been looking forward to this day for a long time."

He stabbed his father in the chest, stepped back and watched as he caught on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter

It had been a few weeks since he had killed his father and he was still waiting for Stefan to return his family's coffins.

"Harry, how am I supposed to follow through with my end of the deal if he is not following through with his end?" Klaus asked as he and Harry were sitting down at his manor enjoying the calm that came after Klaus had killed Mikael.

"I know but give it a few more days and if he doesn't return them then I will go and get them back personally. Today I am going to introduce you to my family for real." Harry said getting up. "How would I be able to know who Katarina or Katherine since I have never met her?"

"She looks like exactly like Elena." Klaus replied.

He pulled Klaus up and they walked out the door together. Halfway to the house Klaus pulled Harry back so Klaus could put his arm around Harry's waist. They walked up to the house Harry pulled the wards around Klaus so he could get in.

"Wow I thought my place was big." Klaus said.

"Yeah it's pretty big." Harry said smiling.

"Where did you get the money to buy it? I mean I know your family was rich and everything but this must have cost you over half of what you have." Klaus said.

"I inherited it from my family." Harry said shrugging. "it's all I have left or will have left of them when my parents go back."

"I'm very sorry you didn't get to know them when you were younger but you can now." Klaus said pulling Harry closer as they walked up to the door.

"That's true I plan on spending time with them when you get your family back." Harry replied.

"I don't know how they will react after being daggered for so long." Klaus said looking down.

Harry grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eyes "I know they will not be happy about what you did but you will have to accept that."

"What if they kill me?" Klaus asked.

"How would they manage that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know pull my heart from my chest." Klaus replied.

"If it will make you feel better I will put a shield around you that only I can get through." Harry replied.

"How would you do that? Are you that powerful?" Klaus asked.

"I wouldn't say that powerful but I can put a shield spell around you and maintain it for a little while. Long enough for you to get here if you run into any trouble." Harry replied.

"I would like that very much." Klaus said.

They walked in and as soon as Klaus was through the door he was pulled from Harry by Sirius and Harry's dad.

"What are your plans for my son?" James asked.

"I plan to make him happy for as long as I can." Klaus replied.

Harry looked around and noticed his family all looking at him "I can tell when I'm not wanted here I think I'll go look around town see if I can find Jeremy."

"Harry don't leave me alone here." Klaus said.

"Klaus if you can't take an afternoon with my family alone that are dead then I don't think you can take an afternoon with my family that are still alive." Harry replied walking out the door he was stopped by his mom talking.

"Harry he will be in the same shape when you get back as he is in now" Lily said Harry looked back and nodded.

Harry was walking towards The Grill when he bumped into Elena.

"I'm sorry we really need to stop meeting like this."

He noticed she didn't stumble as much as Elena did last time and said "you're not Elena."

"Wow you are the first person to notice."

The Elena look-alike said.

"So if you're not Elena then you must be-" he was interrupted by her speaking.

"Katherine Pierce at your service." She said giving a little bow.

"Ah so you are the person I just saved from Klaus's ire." Harry told her.

"What do you mean saved me?" Katherine asked. "Last time I checked he wanted me dead."

"Well for a couple weeks now I have made it so you can come and go from here as freely as you want." Harry replied.

"How come no one has told me about this? Why am I just now finding out?" Katherine asked.

"No one knows. I think he wanted to tell you about it in person." Harry told her.

"Well think I thank you." She replied. "I'm wandering around town trying to find something fun. Want to come with?"

"Sure I was going to find out if Jeremy wanted to hang out." He told her.

"I saw the youngest Gilbert with Tyler and they were heading into the Lockwood's manor." Katherine said.

"Oh well then I'll just leave those two to whatever they are planning." Harry said shrugging.

They walked around with Katherine telling Harry about all the things she had done.

"So do they plan on killing you as well?" Harry asked her.

""I'm sure they have at some point but as of right now I don't think they are planning to kill me." She replied.

"Katherine I need you to do me a favour. They won't tell me anything because they know I'm with Klaus but I need the coffins that Stefan has. Klaus promised Stefan he would stop threatening to kill everyone but I can't expect him to keep his end of the bargain if Stefan doesn't keep his." Harry said.

"Why do you think I can get them?" She asked.

"Because I know that if anyone can find them for me it would be you. All I need is for you to get me the location of them and I can get them back to him." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Katherine asked.

"I know you have been running from Klaus for a long time I figure if you can stay one step ahead of him then you can find out where Stefan put the coffins." He told her.

"Ok flattery will get you everywhere my dear. I will find those coffins for you. Think of it as a thank you for getting him off my back." Katherine said.

"Thank you so much." Harry said hugging her.

"Oh you're a hugger are you?" she asked him laughing.

"No not a hugger just someone who is really thankful for what you're about to do." Harry replied blushing.

"Well give me thirty minutes and I'll have that info for you." She replied walking off.

Harry walked to The Grill and ordered lunch. He had just finished eating when Katherine walked in sat across from him and said

"Got that info. They are being held in an old church where a bunch of witches died. Only problem is they are being hidden by the witches."

"I can take care of witches. If you want you can come with me. It should be an interesting show." Harry replied.

"I think I will follow. See what the mate of Klaus can do." She said smiling.

She led him to the church. They walked in and Harry said "I don't know what Stefan or whoever has told you but if you don't release the coffins of Klaus's family to me know I will allow him to destroy this entire town and then the families of every witch he can find. I was there when a deal was struck between Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson Klaus promised to allow everyone to live if he got his family back he has kept his end of the bargain but Stefan has not."

As he was talking he was walking through the church until he came to the bottom floor. He stopped as right there in front of him were four coffins and they were all open. He walked towards them and saw they were empty.

He looked at Katherine "Did you open them?"

She shook her head and said, "They were closed when I left and there was no one else here but me."

Harry nodded and they left. They walked to his house and Harry let her in.

"Unlike other places you can't get in unless you're invited every time you come here."

She nodded and they walked up to the house Harry walked in first.

"Klaus I found your coffins but someone opened them." Harry said. "I brought Katherine here since she is the one who helped me find them."

"Katarina so nice to see you again. I would like to thank you for your help in finding my coffins." Klaus said.

"It was no problem Harry told me what you did for me and I thought I would return the favour to him." Katherine said.

He nodded and said "Harry love your family is just the most interesting I have ever spent time with."

Harry smiled and said "let's go home I have some things I need to explain to you."

As they were walking Harry stopped and lifted his hand just in time for someone to crash into the shield he had just erected.

"Harry I think it would be best if you went back home." Klaus said.

Harry nodded and said "I'll send you home before I go." Harry apparated Klaus to his house before he went home himself.

Harry spent the next few days with his family not really paying attention to what was going on in Mystic Falls. One day as Harry was checking the mail he felt air rush behind him. He turned and saw Klaus with a box in his hand.

"Hello love it's been a bit." He said smiling.

"Yes it has." Harry agreed.

"My mother wants to put on a ball for us. I would be really happy if you would come and be my date for the night."

"Ok sure. What's in the box?" Harry asked.

"This is a gift for you." Klaus said handing the box over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I don't own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries.

Harry showed up in a black suit with a blue shirt and light blue bow tie. Klaus opened the door

"Hello there my love. I love the outfit."

"Hello Klaus how are you? I know you love it you gave it to me." Harry asked.

"Better now that I have you beside me. I must admit you had me worried for a while." Klaus replied.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well I wasn't sure if you would show up knowing I am what I am." Klaus replied.

"Why wouldn't I come you invited me as your date right?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did." Klaus replied.

"Then why would I stay away?" Harry asked confused.

"I just wasn't sure if you would show up here as my date knowing Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Damon would all be here. They are your friends correct?" Klaus said.

"They are and if they can't respect me enough to let me make my own choice then they are very bad friends. Plus Damon can hardly talk about being an original's date. Aren't he and Elijah dating?" Harry replied shrugging.

"I guess you are correct." Klaus said.

"I am." Harry said as they went inside and Klaus introduced Harry to Kol and Finn.

"So Harry I thought for a while there you were make believe as my brother didn't seem to want to introduce us." Kol said smiling

He had short blondish brownish hair, hazel eyes and looked to be just a few inches taller than Harry.

"Well maybe he was worried that you would try to make me leave him to come to you." Harry said smiling as well.

"Well would the glamour work on you?" Finn asked he had brown eyes, brown hair, and stood about 6'1.

"No I'm afraid it doesn't. I wish I could say I was sorry about that but I'm not." Harry replied smiling.

"How about a drink?" Klaus asked.

"I'd love one." Harry replied. Klaus walked away to get their drinks. "So where is Rebekah?"

"She's with Matt around somewhere." Kol said.

"Well I think I'll go find them have a nice day Finn, Kol." Harry said as he walked away.

He bumped into Damon and Stefan.

"Sorry for bumping you." Harry said. They seemed to ignore him so he kept walking.

"Tyler how have you been? Where's Jeremy?" Harry asked when he saw him.

"Good man you? Jeremy's at home Elena wouldn't let him come. I think he's getting ready to move out with all the mothering she is doing." Tyler replied.

"Good. I'm looking for Rebekah and Matt. Have you seen them? Why doesn't someone say something to her about it?" Harry replied.

"I saw them by the stairs like ten minutes ago. I haven't seen either of them since." Tyler replied smiling.

"They have but she doesn't listen to them."

"Oh well never mind then." Harry said. "I'm so glad I live by myself. I put wards up around my house so if he ever needs a place to stay tell him to call me."

Tyler laughed. "So how's Klaus? He seemed a little bit angry earlier."

"He was fine when he went to get us drinks." Harry replied confused.

"Oh well, that must have been before you got here." Tyler replied shrugging.

"It must have been." Harry felt arms wrap around him and turned.

"I told you before not to sneak up on me it could get you hurt." He told Klaus.

"You're a tiny guy and I'm a vampire and a werewolf besides you couldn't hurt me too bad you love me." Klaus said smiling and leaned in to kiss him.

"True but you know what I am and I'm more dangerous than Bonnie so you should watch out." Harry replied.

"Thank you for watching out for him while I was otherwise occupied Tyler." Klaus said.

"Anytime man just let me know." Tyler replied.

"I'm a person not a toy and I don't need people or hybrids or vampires or werewolves or ghosts or dead mothers risen or any other kind of supernatural or human being watching me. Klaus where are the drinks you went to go get us?" Harry said.

"Sorry I had them and then I gave them to Finn and Kol when I didn't see you. Be right back." Klaus said kissing him and leaving at vampire speed.

"Tyler do you have to watch me?" Harry asked.

"No but I think it would be cool to keep around you in case someone decides to take you out to get to Klaus. You are his major weakness." Tyler replied.

"I'm not some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. I'm stronger than Bonnie and I have a shield around me most of the time and only a few people can get through it so no one can take me away and I can be back with Klaus in moments if someone does." Harry replied.

"Wow so you're like a witch?" Tyler asked.

"No I'm not a witch. Unlike Bonnie my magic comes from within me. I don't have to listen to spirits who only want what they can't have and get pissy when they don't get their way." Harry replied.

"Didn't you know?" Klaus asked as he came back with the drinks.

"I think he might have told me before but I thought he was kidding." Tyler said.

"Nope my little love is the best I have a hard time going to his house and I've been there a few times before. Most of the people here have never been there and they can't get there without an invitation and even better they can't find it unless he tells them I mean they could walk right by it and never even know." Klaus bragged.

Harry leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I set that up myself. How about I spend some time with my friends?" Harry said extracting himself from Klaus' grip.

"No I don't want you to." Klaus said holding Harry closer.

"Don't worry I'll turn my shield on." Harry placated.

"Ok. Fine but make it so only I can get through." Klaus replied.

"Klaus that's not fair I will need others to get through unless you want me to keep it just over my skin." Harry replied.

"that is exactly what I want." Klaus said.

"Fine." Harry turned and left.

"Make sure he stays out of trouble." Klaus told Tyler as he turned and walked back to his brothers.

Harry caught up with Elena.

"Hey Elena how are you tonight?"

"Hey Harry I'm good how are you?" she replied.

"Good I think something big is going on but everyone is keeping it from me." Harry said.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"I'm not stupid I can feel magic in the air someone is doing something and I think you, Damon, Stefan and Caroline know who it is but are trying to protect me or something." He replied.

"Sorry Harry we're not keeping you in the dark on purpose but you're dating Klaus and he's made our lives hell for the last year." She replied.

"That's not fair Damon shouldn't know either since he's dating Elijah or are the other originals involved as well? Besides Damon has tried to kill how many people? He did kill Jeremy remember and he is the reason Bonnie's grams died. So don't give me that. It seems to me like the only thing that matters to anyone here is what you want." he asked.

"Harry please just stay out of it its safer for you if you do." She asked.

"I don't-" Harry got cut off by someone pushing Elena into him.

"Harry I'm sorry I have to go." Elena walked off Harry turned looked for Caroline.

"Are you looking for my brother?" a deep voice from his left asked.

"Depends on why you're asking and who you are." Harry replied.

"I'm Elijah Klaus' oldest brother." Elijah replied.

"I thought Finn was the oldest. I hardly ever hear about you, beside from your dating Damon for now, but from what I have been told I need to watch out for you because you like to chase anyone Klaus falls in love with. In answer to your question though no I am not looking for Klaus." Harry said with a smile.

"Well I have in the past fallen in love with the same person as Klaus but I cannot see that happening again the last time hurt both of us and I don't want that to happen a second time so I will try my best not to fall in love with you and Damon would find a way to kill me." Elijah said smiling he had brown eyes, brown hair and stood about 5'8.

"That's all anyone can ask right?" Harry said as he turned back to look around.

"Klaus is very lucky to have found someone who cares about him. I'm very happy for him." Elijah told him.

"I hope he knows that." Harry replied turning back to look at him.

"He knows. Why else do you think he keeps you watched so closely it's his way of looking after you." The original told him.

"I don't need someone to watch over me. I'm perfectly capable of watching over myself thank you." Harry said irritated.

"I know that and so does he but let's face it you are a very attractive person and Klaus will do whatever it takes to keep you with him." Elijah said smiling.

"Well I don't plan to leave him but I have to go have a chat with him about something."

Harry said walking away he found Klaus talking with Tyler they had their backs to him so he decided to try to sneak up on Klaus.

He descended himself and silenced himself so his breathing and walking wouldn't be heard.

"Make sure Elena and Bonnie don't try to turn Harry away from me he is the best thing they have going for them right now and the only reason I let them live." Klaus was saying.

"Ok but what about Caroline, Damon, and Stefan? I can't watch them. Jeremy is his friend so he's likely to side with Harry but the others are too unpredictable." Tyler replied.

"Don't worry about Damon I will talk to Elijah about him. The others though I don't care do whatever necessary make sure they leave him alone. He's mine and they don't like that. They think he is under my compulsion but he can't be. I think he is my mate but I'm not sure and I don't want them to take him away before I can figure it out." Klaus replied.

Harry walked up to Klaus and said

"the only person who can make me leave you would be you and your incessant need to control what I do."

Klaus jumped and turned and grabbed Harry pulling him close.

"I'm sorry love but I know something is going on and I can't figure out what it is. I don't want them to take you away from me."

Harry smiled into his chest and said "As for me being your mate I thought that was clear from the moment we met I am yours completely. Only thing left is to make it official."

Harry saw drinks being passed around and when he got his he smelled the magic in the drink. He walked over to where Klaus was and took his drink from him while putting up a charm that made it look like they were drinking. When everyone around him took a drink he made it look like him and Klaus had as well.

"Love what did you do that for?" Klaus asked.

"There was magic in the drink. I'm not sure what it does but I'll find out and let you know."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter

Chapter 8:

It had been two weeks and Harry still hadn't figured out what was in the drink he stopped Klaus from drinking. He was deep in thought and jumped when he heard a loud bang. When he looked up he saw that his dad had knocked over a lamp.

"You are going to fix that. Right?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. Sorry I broke it." James replied.

"It's ok dad. I have to ask have you ever come across a spell/potion combo and couldn't figure out what it did?" Harry asked him.

"Yea. Usually when that happens I just ask your mum. She knows almost everything about everything." James replied shrugging.

"Thanks dad." Harry said running to see Lily. "Hey mum I need help figuring out what this is."

"Well Harry what is it you are talking about?" Lily asked. He explains everything he knows. "Well Harry it sounds like a spell but I'm just not sure what kind it is."

Harry nodded and said "thanks mum"

Lily smiled "I only told you what you mostly knew."

Harry was about to say more when he heard someone banging on the door. "Yea who is it?"

"Love, why are you asking that question when mostly everyone you know who can get in here are already here?" Klaus asked.

"Sorry just a little on edge trying to find out what was going on with the drinks." Harry said.

"I understand, that is why I wanted to see you today." Klaus replied.

"Yea what's up? I think this town is seriously driving me insane. I mean I haven't seen Jeremy or Tyler in a couple weeks, Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie keep avoiding me, Damon keep smirking and I know he always does but this one is like they know something big is about to go down. I know I need to figure this out-" Harry was cut off by Klaus's hand covering his mouth

"That's what I am trying to tell you, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and I have found out that the drink had a linking spell in it each one of us who had taken a drink of it. The others don't know you stopped me from taking a drink and I would like to keep them from finding out." Klaus explained.

"Klaus look I can't pretend I'm ok with this. I'm not at all. I hate that you have to pretend for your family, I hate that everyone keeps trying to kill you and I hate that I know you are behind Jeremy and Tyler leaving I just don't know how." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry I had Tyler compel Jeremy to leave town and go with him somewhere far away from here. I knew that my siblings would use him against Elena. I would have had him stay if I didn't know how they are. Damon turned Bonnie's mom into a vampire because Elijah and Rebekah were holding Elena hostage. We killed our mother but I don't know if that will help at all." Klaus said.

"Ok so tell me everything that has been going on. What about everyone else? Why didn't you come to me with this? You know I can protect them why didn't you just ask?" Harry asked.

"Bonnie as you know has lost her mom to vampirism, Alaric has been acting strange according to what I keep hearing, Jeremy and Tyler left, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon have been plotting something to do with my downfall, Caroline, and Matt are trying to get out of town since they don't really like being constantly stuck in this town."

Harry nodded. "So we need a plan we need to counteract whatever is going on."

Klaus smiled. "Love, I have a plan and I know I can count on you to help me fulfill it."

"So what is the plan? Please tell me we are not going to be endangering other's." Harry replied.

"No we aren't endangering the others I talked to Bonnie's grandmother Shelia and Tyler's uncle Mason, they think that if you cast a spell to unlink us and make each vampiric line separate then we won't have to worry about the other vampire's dying when one of us dies. They think that by making the lines separate my mother will give up if she is still alive." Klaus explained.

"That's something that has me confused how can your mother be dead but alive?" Harry asked.

"When I originally killed her the Bennett witch Ayana who was my mother's best friend put a preservation spell on her body. She was then placed in a coffin and I carried her around with the others. When Damon Salvatore took it upon himself to awaken her he unleashed a plague upon us. She won't quit until she has us each in ashes. She came to Rebekah and told her she was dying because she was cut off from the magic's of the Bennett line and that she wasn't able to keep going as that was the only thing keeping her alive. I don't think she is being honest and I know she had something planned." Klaus told him.

Harry nodded "Ok so we need to make sure she is dead. I can do that. I can also make sure she can't hurt any of you again."

Klaus looked at him confused.

"Master over death I can control the dead as you saw already." Harry explained.

Klaus nodded and asked "What would you like for me to do?"

"I need you to bring back Tyler and Jeremy they are my only friends here and I miss them. I will tell Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol to leave them and the others alone." Harry replied.

"I can do that. Where would you like for me to have them meet with you?" Klaus asked.

"I would like to go to your house. They can't harm me especially if you change the deed over into my name and I can even put up some wards. I can even put some on Tyler and Jeremy. If it would make you feel better." Harry said.

"What kind of wards can you put on a person?" Klaus asked.

"Well compulsion is just someone looking into your mind telling you to do something. I can put shield around their minds so no one can get in to make them go and do something that would put them or others in danger." Harry replied shrugging.

Klaus nodded "I am going to go call them and tell them it's safe to come back."

Harry leaned up and gave Klaus a kiss chaste kiss "thank you."

"No problem love." Klaus replied.

"I am going to find Elena and get some answers." Harry replied.

A/N 1: I know I know please don't hate me but I just got this chapter finished and for a bit I had like no inspiration but here is it is. The next chapter will be up soon

A/N 2: the poll will only be up for another week or so. So if you want to someone to be in the sequel then vote. they will be seen in this story but as I'm getting close to the end of season 3 I am going to be setting up for season four it will be completely A/u where as this one was loosely based off season three

Excerpt from the next chapter:

"He is the reason Jeremy wasn't here Elena Klaus asked Tyler to compel Jeremy and leave so YOUR LITTLE BROTHER WOULD BE SAFE AND YOU STILL WANT TO FIND A WAY TO KILL HIM." Harry looked around at everyone there his eyes flashed. "Know this if Klaus gets hurt and I find any of you were behind it there is nothing that will stop me I will be worse than Klaus on a bad day and when I get turned I don't lose my powers they get stronger."

Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Stefan and surprisingly Damon wisely kept their mouths shut, Tyler and Jeremy looked confused Kol, Rebekah and Elijah wore triumphant smirks and Klaus was slowly walking towards Harry with the intent to calm him.

Elena felt she had to say something. "I think the only reason you are so worried over him is because you are compelled"


	9. Chapter 9

i don't own the vampire diaries or harry potter

Chapter 9:

Harry found Elena sitting at a table with everyone talking. He descented himself and cast a silencing charm on himself.

"So has anyone found out how he is making Harry think they are mates?"

"Elena has it crossed your mind that maybe they are mates?" Bonnie asked.

"No Bonnie they aren't mates. Harry is calm and good, Klaus isn't he will just corrupt Harry."

"Why do you presume to know what is involved in mates? You can't say for sure they are or aren't. Besides even if they weren't mate's I have never seen my brother so happy. I think that they are good for each other. I spoke to Harry's family and they watched over him. They said he was angry, sad, and closed off from the world. When he met Klaus he got an outlet for that anger and he is doing better." Elijah said.

Damon looked at him. "When and why were you at his house?"

Elijah shrugged "when Klaus was giving Harry his invitation to the ball. I didn't feel it was necessary to tell since there was no way someone could get I there without an invitation."

Damon looked incredulous "So you know where mister tells vampires what to do and we have to follow his directions lives and just didn't think to share with the class?"

Elijah shrugged. "I'm not sure where the house is located anymore and I never saw the inside. Honestly I never saw the house only Klaus disappearing. His parents were outside and they talked to Klaus I was there and I asked questions they were nice enough to answer."

"Still you could have told us that you had been there." Elena said.

"I've been there and no one has asked me anything. Jeremy has as well." Tyler pointed out.

"True but we know that you will tell us eventually." Elena assumed.

Jeremy looked at her like she was stupid. "No Elena we won't I'm not sure if you know this but Harry is MY FRIEND I won't abuse the trust he has put in me like others in this room would."

Tyler just shook his head when they looked at him. "He's the reason I'm not sired to Klaus now. I don't honestly think it would be that bad with Harry here with him but still I like being able to put Jer first. So I won't tell you guys where he lives." Then he looked at Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah. "This is your brother they are talking about killing and you are just going to allow it to happen?"

Elena said "It's not that they would let us kill him because that's not what we're talking about doing. We are simply talking about doing the same thing to him that he has done to them more than once."

Rebekah shook her head. "No Niklaus has done many things but the one thing he has never done was plot something behind our backs. He told Elijah that he would reunite our family and he did in his backward way he reunited Elijah and us all in those coffins. The only reason I even thought about allowing this is because he lied to me about how mother died."

Kol shrugged. "Not necessarily letting them do it but I am leaning on the fence of what I should do. On the one hand he did put me in a coffin for centuries but on the other he's my older brother and I care about him."

Elijah looked at the others. "My brother is many things selfish, easily angered, prideful just to name a few but I won't stay here and listen to you all plot his death. No matter how prettily you try to word it it's still killing." He finished looking at Elena.

Elena looked at them. "I'm sorry you feel that way but I won't allow him to terrorize us any longer."

Harry had heard enough. "How has he been terrorizing you lately?"

Elena looked at the others. "Well he hasn't but that could be because he is working on something big."

Harry smirked. "Really so then why has he been spending the past few weeks at my house talking to my parents? He has been trying to learn everything he can about me since I won't tell him?"

Elena shrugged "Maybe he's trying to lull us into a false sense of security. He's planning to kill everyone at once."

No one noticed that Klaus was there. "So basically you're saying that I'm playing and using Harry to make everyone think I'm good."

Elena jumped at Klaus' voice and nodded. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

Harry looked at Elena like she was stupid "He is the reason Jeremy wasn't here Elena Klaus asked Tyler to compel Jeremy and leave so YOUR LITTLE BROTHER WOULD BE SAFE AND YOU STILL WANT TO FIND A WAY TO KILL HIM." Harry looked around at everyone there his eyes flashed. "Know this if Klaus gets hurt and I find any of you were behind it there is nothing that will stop me I will be worse than Klaus on a bad day and when I get turned I don't lose my powers they get stronger."

Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Stefan and surprisingly Damon wisely kept their mouths shut, Tyler and Jeremy looked confused, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah wore triumphant smirks and Klaus was slowly walking towards Harry with the intent to calm him.

Elena felt she had to say something. "I think the only reason you are so worried over him is because you are compelled to care about him."

Klaus stopped walking at this point knowing there was no longer anything he could say that would calm his irate mate.

"Whoa calm down there tiger." Katherine said showing up out of nowhere. "She's just saying things to make you angry. She doesn't realize that the only reason any of them are still here is because you are stilling his hand." She grabbed Harry. "I do know I am still here because you asked him to allow me to live and be free and I will be thankful for that for the rest of my life."

Harry nodded and looked at Elena then Damon and back. "So I don't hear you saying anything about Damon and he was all for using you, Caroline and Bonnie and her Grams. Yet he has somehow been introduced to your little vigilante group. Is it because he saved you? Is it because you wanted try and pretend that you can forgive? Let's be honest here Bonnie has not and probably won't forgive him for that." Then he looked at Elijah "What about Elijah? He is just as much at fault for everything that happened after Klaus did his ritual as Klaus is if you think about it because he didn't uphold his end of your little bargain." Harry laughed "Face it the only people you allow to change are the people you feel are really good people but you're not a good judge of character."

Here's the new chapter. I know it's late but i just started school and things are really crazy will try to make updates more often


End file.
